the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Naasir
Naasir — co-lead character with Andromeda in Archangel's Enigma. Character Introduction An elusive and mysterious "almost vampire" who is the most feral of the powerful group of angels and vampires called The Seven. We first meet Naasir in Archangel's Kiss. Naasir's book is Archangel's Enigma—the eighth in the series : From the Book Jacket: "Naasir is the most feral of the powerful group of vampires and angels known as the Seven, his loyalty pledged to the Archangel Raphael. When rumors surface of a plot to murder the former Archangel of Persia , now lost in the Sleep of the Ancients , Naasir is dispatched to find him. For only he possesses the tracking skills required—those more common to predatory animals than to man. ..." About Species * Unknown mystery — only Raphael and Dmitri know. * Not exactly a vampire, though he does drink blood at times of nourishment. * the only one of his kind (see "Events" section where the Spoilers are) Age * over 600 years Archangel's Enigma, ch. 18, p. 141 Allegiance *Raphael Group *The Seven Powers & Abilities * Naasir has the qualities of a vampire; he drinks blood but also eats meat. * He has ability to grow claws and fur, has faint stripes on his skin and runs like a tiger—unseen and quick. * He is a being of stealth and shadow. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * Unique tracking skills—more common to predatory animals (book jacket) * incredible speed unseen in any other terrestrial being Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * can alter his form Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * perfect predator: Naasir was never where he should be, the combination of his speed and the fact that his body was lower to the ground, not to mention his natural camouflage. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * his night vision was as good as his ordinary sight. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * scout of unequaled talent, can get into places no one else can * Acute memory—inborn gift that came from the bloodline of the boy who was part of his self. * a berserker fighter with a scary mind for battle, but has little sense of self preservation * was stationed in Amanat to watch over the risen Caliane * treated as a beloved pet by the Archangel Caliane Weaknesses * his body needed time to “recalibrate”, wait for his heartbeat to settle and his senses to kick back in, after a full out run—his unstable state after a sudden full-strength burn was a design flaw according to Keir. His strengths made up for it. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * Technology doesn’t come naturally to him, but he’s learned all about technology from Illium. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 Occupation / Position *Warrior with the Seven Habitat / Residence / Origins * He lives with Dmitri and Honor in NYC, considers them family.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * Has a room in the Tower that he never uses''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * Assigned to the Tower. * Home: the Refuge—considers Jessamy family, too. * Has a special place near the Refuge in the forests that begin lower down the mountains built in the trees and opens out on all sides—Aodhan helped him design it; there’s a landing platform for winged friends and ladders he throws down for his vampire friends and a hammock of resuming. It’s warm because Illium hid small panels near it that catch the sunlight and release it at night.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Nature is more his natural habitat—often sent out on such assignments Character / Personality / Nature / Traits * had been feral and full of rage as a child * Loves to play, make up games, especially with his mate. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 * He's not built for city environment—his nature was starting to rebel, to ache for open spaces where he could run and climb and explore.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * has a pack mentality, protective of those he considers his * doesn’t do well cut off from the rest of the Seven * untamed and lethal, with many subtle talents * cunning and vicious, with deadly speed and strength * highly intelligent, but thinks differently than others * intensely feral and predatory, but sweet and almost innocent * views most others as prey * rich, cultured voice that can become a lethal growl without warning * Naasir can put on the personality of a cultured, civilized person in a flash, like putting on anther skin—but it's natural on him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 * Physical Description * Rich brown skin tinged with gold and with faint stripes * silver hair and silver metallic silver eyes that reflect like cats eyes. * Smells like a "tiger on the hunt". * Alter form: "his own skin"—striped mirage that anybody looking couldn’t quite focus on. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * moves with a strange, liquid grace that almost appears boneless * gives the impression of a tiger on the hunt Love Interests * Andromeda Connections * His nickname for Andromeda: "Andi" * Adopted father: Dmitri * Mother figures: Jessamy, Honor, * NYC Adopted Family: Dmitri, Honor, Janvier, Ashwini, * Refuge Adopted Family: Jessamy, Galen * Rescuer: Raphael * Spouse/Mate: Andromeda * Friends: Janvier, Ash, Elena, * Brothers of Choice: The Seven * Partner at Amanat: * Maker: Osiris * Allies: many * Enemies: Osiris, Lijuan, Xi, Other Details * brought to Raphael’s stronghold as a 4 year old child. * Naasir has a fascination with feathers. Since a child, he has tried to touch the feathers on the wings of angels, though it's taboo and very bad manners. He still craves the touch of feathers longing to touch them, even Raphael's.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * If Venom, Raphael, Janvier, and Ashwini hadn’t visited Amanat during the six months since he’d left New York, Naasir might have returned to his feral roots.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Listened to Andromeda intently—he liked listening to her tell stories of times long gone. He wasn’t bored by the history she held in her head and quite often said something that made her look at things in a whole new light.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 * He didn’t mind the work at Amanat—he liked and respected his partner Isabel in the task Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * Janvier and Ashwini were playmates who understood the way his mind worked. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * He and Raphael rescued Aodhan when he was a badly injured young angel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Naasir repeatedly gets glimpses of the book, a flicker of memory—of a small red book with a drawing in gold on the cover. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * The sources of his two skins: a white tiger and a boy. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * Naasir had learned to ride motorcycles with Janvier after the machines first became fast and exciting. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * Caliane called him Raphael's "leashed tiger"—Naasir isn’t leashed, he simply chose to give his loyalty to Raphael, and Raphael understood that, their relationship wouldn’t otherwise be so strong.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * ripped out the throat and ate the heart and liver of the angel who made him * abilities and origins known only to a select few Biography / History ✥ Naasir was created by Osiris using a white tiger cub and a young boy who he'd Made. Naasir was the only one of Osiris' experiments to live through the process and was taken in by Raphael after Osiris' death. He ate Osiris' liver and heart. Backstory ✥ The day Raphael had found him... Naasir had been a tiny boy then, and at that instant, he’d been feeding in the clawed open chest cavity of the Ancient angel who’d Made him. He must’ve looked like a small blood-covered monster, but instead of killing him, Raphael had lifted his growling, ferocious body into his arms and said, “Quiet. You don’t want to eat that meat.” He’d stilled and allowed Raphael to carry him into the clouds and to his home in the angelic stronghold of the Refuge. Not once since that day had Naasir felt the urge to challenge the male who’d taken him from the ice and from the evil. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 Childhood ✥ Nassir was brought to Raphael’s stronghold as a 4 year old child, he had been feral and full of rage. He was raised by Dmitri and they have a parent/child relationship growing up under Dmitri’s care and guidance. ✥ Naasir is around 600 and he has physically 'grown up' like a young angel would. Naasir sees The Seven as a pack and took some time to get used to Elena but now loves the partners of his brothers, especially Dmitri's wife, Honor, who he sees as a mother figure. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Alexander * Sameon ~ "Sam" * Amanat * Caliane * Montgomery * Refuge * Venom * Sam * Dahariel * Jessamy * Galen * Lijuan * Suyin * Star Grimoire * Elijah (sent barges for their escape) Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * Tarek * Wing Brotherhood * Osiris * Chimera * Xi * Ancients * Sleepers Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael tasks him, with the help of Andromeda who is a scholar of the Ancients and Sleepers, with finding Alexander's place of Sleep before Lijuan who plans to destroy him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 He meets Andromeda, who could be his mate at the Refuge.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2, p. 25 He rescues Andromeda who was kidnapped by Xi, and Suyin who had been prisoner for centuries from Lijuan's stronghold in China. Jason takes Suyin to Amanat.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13-15 They trek out of the territory, getting to know each other.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16, 18, 19 He sends Andi to fly to Amanat giving her his ring of safe passage through the gate, and the name of Isabel for a contact.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 He had called Isabel by satellite phone from the captain of the barge.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 23 They talk about Alexander and strategy for finding and waking him. The two are growing very affectionate and close.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 He learns about Ilium's fall and wakes Andi for comfort. They trek to the airport and fly to Alexander's home country, Persia. She tries to guess what he is, he gives her clues.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 . . . Andromeda discovers that he is Chimera when in the town of the Wing Brotherhood while talking to Tarek. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Quotes & Anecdotes : “You are a person.” The deadly vampire who was Honor’s mate had said that to Naasir when he was only a feral child. “You are Naasir. I’ll lose a piece of me if you die and it’s a piece I’ll never get back.” — Dmitri to Naasir as a child. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 : “I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget to think like a human.” ... Shaking her head, Honor cupped his face in her hands. “You’re perfect exactly as you are,” she whispered with so much love that he felt as if he was being hugged. “I just don’t want you hurt.” — Honor & Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 : Be careful and don’t forget to wear your scarf. I also swapped out your socks for better ones and put gloves in the front pocket. ~ xo Honor ... He smiled and put on the bracelet before tucking the card carefully into an inner pocket...he wrapped the dark green wool scarf around his neck and lower face, : “I’ll be careful,” he promised. “My mate is waiting for me.” : He could almost hear Honor’s laughter. The last time he’d said that to her, she’d asked him a question. “What if she’s annoyed with you because you made her wait all this time? What then?” ... Naasir had been stumped for a while—“I’ll court her,” he’d said after careful thought. “I’ll convince her the wait was worth it.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 : Secret rules between mates. ... Like the secrets he’d have with his own mate once he hunted her down and growled at her for hiding from him. Or maybe he wouldn’t growl. He might just bite her instead.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 : ...he found a tree, settled on a branch and went boneless. Dmitri had once discovered him in the same position as a child, called up to ask Naasir what he was doing. ... “I was sleeping!” Naasir had scowled at being wakened from his nap. ... Dressed in pants of a tough black material, boots, and with his upper body sweaty from a combat session against Raphael, Dmitri had raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you worried you’ll fall?” ... “No. That’s why I sleep like this.” He’d pointedly waved his arms and legs, which straddled the branch, hanging down below his prone body. ... “In that case, rest well.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 : First he’d find Alexander, then he’d find the Grimoire. Because Andromeda was his mate and he wanted to claim her. She might not agree with him yet, but she smelled like his mate and she liked him in his true skin, and she was as fierce as his mate should be. He liked everything about her except her vow of celibacy. At least if he found the Grimoire, he could court her in truth. He wanted to seduce her, wanted to make her melt. Mostly, he just wanted to keep her.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : "Your city is astonishing. For me, it's like it's like being shown a treasure box. But Naasir is meant of wilder places and less civilized adventures." — Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : ...she pushed at his shoulders. “A chimera? And you couldn’t have told me? You pretended it was a ridiculous thing!” ... “The one in the legends is ridiculous,” he grumbled. “A lion with a goat’s head on its back? What idiot thought that up?” ... She glared at him, then blinked and shook her head. “You weren’t an ordinary tiger, were you?” she whispered, seeming to notice his secret skin for the first time. ... He realized at that instant that Andromeda saw him, regardless of the skin he wore. —Andromeda and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 : The boy who is part of me grew up alone until the tiger cub. Osiris either stole or bought the boy when he was a baby. ~ Naasir to Andromeda Archangel's Enigma, ch. 48 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Seven Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Refuge Category:Amanat